Hypnotism
by AwesomePossum123
Summary: Rose finds a pocket watch and decides to test it out on the Doctor. Neither of them are prepared for the result. Cute 10/Rose


Rose Tyler wasn't sure why she was attracted to the golden pocket watch in the alien marketplace in the first place.

It had a matching golden chain attached to it, and kept time with loud little ticks. She wasn't sure why the aliens called Gazangities would be selling something so Earth-like, especially since they all had nineteen heads.

"What's that?" The Doctor asked with curiosity when she walked back onto the TARDIS. He ran up to her and took the watch from her hands, running the sonic screwdriver over it several times.

"Just something I picked up back there. Got it for free because I have yellow hair, apparently," She smiled at him, sticking her tongue out of her teeth.

"This is... _Strange,_" He murmured to himself, reading the screwdriver's results. "Seems a bit dangerous to have."

"Why? It's just a watch." Rose shook her head and took it from his hands, walking towards the console. He could be _so_ overprotective sometimes.

"I think I've seen one of those before... Gallifreyans used them occasionally. Never had one myself though, mind you... Might be interesting to use." The Doctor grew an amused smile then shook his head quickly. "Nope, throw it away! Now, _please. _Throw it away now."

"What's wrong, Doctor? Are you alright?" Her face filled with concern and she walked back over to him, resting her hand with the watch on his shoulder.

"It's just very... _Tempting._ To a Time-Lord."

"Clocks tempt you?" Rose giggled a bit, stopping when she saw his frustrated face.

"Listen, it's called a Hypnowatch," He explained quickly. "Like I said, we used them on Gallifrey for, well, cheap party tricks."

"A hypnowatch? You have got to be kidding me. Like this?" Rose waved the watch in front of his face as a joke.

"Yea... Like that," The Doctor's eyes followed the watch, completely focused on its movements.

"Are you faking this?" Rose mumbled, stopping the watch and noticing his strange expression. He looked extremely calm, his eyes focused on her hand that contained the watch now. His mouth was open slightly and his breathing slow and deep. "Doctor? What's happening to you?"

He didn't reply, and she waved the watch in front of him quickly as a test. His eyes darted back and forth as quickly as she moved it. "You've got to be kidding me..." She mumbled again. "I know you're faking! Hypnowatch. That's silly." After a minute of trying to snap him out of it, she decided to play a long a bit. "You're getting _veryyy_ sleepy."

The Time-Lord yawned on cue. Rose smiled a little and kept speaking. "Your eyelids are very, very heavy. You will fall into a deep, deep sleep..."

His eyes shut then opened quickly, then shut again, as if he was trying to resist. Eventually, his eyes fell permanently closed and he started to fall backwards. Rose quickly caught him in her arms and lowered him gently onto the TARDIS floor.

"Wake up," She commanded, enjoying this evil new game. As she expected, he got up from the floor and stared at her blankly. This time there was a hint of emotion on his face. "Say 'I'm the Doctor.'"

"I'm the Doctor," He said in a monotone. Suddenly he blinked several times and shook his head. "Rose! What are you doing?!"

"The watch works on you Doctor! You were... And I..." Rose tried to explain but couldn't find the words.

"What do you mean it works on me? Of course it doesn't! Now get that thing away from me... I can smell the time energy oozing off of it. It's rather tempting," He sniffed the air and hummed a little in pleasure.

"It did work on you though! You were like, hypnotized. Like in the movies!" She insisted, annoyed at his blank face.

"Hand me the watch," He blurted out suddenly.

"I'll prove it!" Before she knew what she was doing, she waved the watch in his face again, slowly.

"Won't work..." He mumbled, although his eyes were already waving back and forth with the watch.

"Daft Time-Lord," She said after a minute. A small bit of drool was forming at the corner of his mouth. "Alright. I want you to tell me about this watch without rambling."

"The hypnowatch was invented on Gallifrey by a Time-Lord named Harrinog. Lower class Time-Lords bought them and used them on each other for practical jokes. Certain ones were adapted for torture and truth serums. Hypnowatches only affect Time-Lords and radiate time energy, making them irresistible." He explained in the same monotone he had used before.

"Okay, I suppose that was only a half-ramble," She muttered. "So I can make you say or do whatever I want? Whenever?" He didn't reply. "Answer the question, please."

"Yes."

"Wow, this will come in handy... Alright..." Rose didn't know where to begin. "Repeat after me, 'Bananas.'"

"Bananas."

"Rose Tyler you are brilliant."

"Rose Tyler you are brilliant."

Rose suddenly had a great idea and pulled out her camera phone, now recording him. "Rose Tyler you are drop dead sexy and I should say that more often."

"Rose Tyler you are drop dead sexy and I should say that more often."

"Pears are fantastic and bananas are evil."

"Pears are fantastic and bananas are evil."

"Your hair looks great today."

"Your hair looks... Huh? Rose?" He mumbled, snapping out of his daze and seeing her recording him. "What are you doing? How'd I get here?"

Rose tried to contain her laughter but failed, and she burst out in a fit of giggles. Eventually she stopped and wiped tears from her eyes, but then she saw his face and laughed all over again.

"Oi! Stop! What is it?" He demanded.

"Watch!" She nodded towards the phone and he scrambled to pick it up, watching the latest video and blushing violently.

"I can't _believe_ you made me say that!"

"You were drooling!" She burst out laughing again.

The Doctor pouted and grabbed the watch from the ground, swinging it in her face now. "How would you like it?!"

"It doesn't work on humans, you told me that."

"Well what if I..." He whipped out his screwdriver and pointed it at the watch, pushing the button.

"Doctor, listen, it won't..." Her eyes started following it slowly. "It won't whatever..."

"Act like a ballerina," He said, knowing it was a low and simple thing to say.

Immediately Rose stood up and twirled on her toes.

"Oh, she will _kill_ me later."


End file.
